Warrior Cats: New Dawn Book 1: Icy Shadows
by FallenValeMysteries
Summary: A medicine cat apprentice. A reincarnation. A son of a great leader. A misfit. Together these 4 cats from ForestClan, CreekClan, MarshClan and MoorClan solve a prophecy that could rip up the Clans forever.


Allegiances

* * *

**FORESTCLAN**

**LEADER**

** Oakstar: a handsome brown tom. Apprentice is Nettlepaw.**

**DEPUTY**

** Weaselstep: a slender, dark ginger she-cat. Apprentice is Milkpaw.**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Fishnose: Speckled brown and white tom. Apprentice is Mallowpaw.**

**WARRIORS**

**Russetclaw- dark ginger tom.**

**Rookthorn- black tom with long legs.**

**Redtuft- ginger tabby tom with red tufts in ears.**

**Tallstep- dark gray tom**

**Pheasantfeather- brown tabby she-cat with a gray paws and tail.**

**Adderthorn- ginger tabby tom. Apprentice is Quailpaw.**

**Waspclaw- Golden and white tom.**

**Bluefin- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice is Spiderpaw.**

**Sweetwhisker- Tortoiseshell she-cat.**

**Sootface- black and white she-cat.**

**Seedpelt- Golden brown and white tom. Apprentice is Fernpaw.**

**Gingerface- ginger tom with darker mask.**

**Wrenwing- small golden brown she-cat.**

**Hawkeyes- golden brown tabby she-cat.**

**Snowtooth- black and white tom with blue eyes. **

**Cloudstorm- white tom with blue eyes.**

**Stormtail- black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice is Tinypaw.**

**Moletalon- dark brown tom.**

**Smokewhisper- black she-cat.**

**Olivefrost- dappled she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Lizardfoot- tortoisheshell she-cat.**

**Birdstrike- light ginger cream tom.**

**Poppybreeze- cream ginger tom.**

**Rabbitleap- dark brown tom with white paws. Apprentice: Ivypaw**

**Swanfeather- creamy light gray she-cat with white paws.**

**Ashsky- light gray tom with darker spots.**

**Archtail- gray and white tom with a pointed tail. Apprentice is Thornpaw.**

**Haretail- gray tom with a bob-tail.**

**APPRENTICES**

**Nettlepaw- slender black she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Mallowpaw- creamy tom with blue eyes and large feet.**

**Milkpaw- creamy she-cat with green eyes.**

**Quailpaw- brown tabby tom with gray belly and paws.**

**Spiderpaw- dark gray tom.**

**Fernpaw- brown tabby she-cat.**

**Tinypaw- small tortoisheshell she-cat.**

**Ivypaw- dark brown she-cat.**

**Thornpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white chest.**

**QUEENS**

**Falconsong- golden she-cat. Mother of Tallstep's kits. Icekit (light gray she-cat), Goldenkit (golden tom) and Coalkit (dark gray tom).**

**Sandfeather- creamy ginger she-cat. Mother of Birdstrike's kits. Thistlekit (light brown tom), Boulderkit (brown tom) and Finchkit (creamy she-cat)**

**Reedstorm- dark ginger tabby she-cat. Expecting Vinetail's kits.**

**ELDERS**

******Shadowraven- black she-cat with blind green eyes. The oldest she-cat in ForestClan.**

**Lowtail- brown tom with drooping tail.**

**Scarface- black tom with a face full of scars.**

**Logstep- brown she-cat.**

**Jinx- calico she-cat. Former kittypet turned loner.**

**CREEKCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Birchstar- White she-cat with unusual tabby markings.**

**DEPUTY**

**Yellowbee- golden she-cat with black paws and tail. Apprentice: Fallowpaw.**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Robinthroat- ginger tom with a red throat and chest.**

**WARRIORS**

**Grayeyes- Golden tom with gray eyes. Apprentice is Lionpaw.**

**Brookstripe- Brown tabby with amber eyes.**

**Eagleheart- golden tom. Apprentice is Talonpaw**

**Meadowleap- tortoiseshell tabby with brown eyes.**

**Whitebird- white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Roseblossom- ginger tabby she-cat. Apprentice is Daisypaw.**

**Cypressfur- brown she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Lightningfoot- Black tom with white markings on pelt.**

**Windstreak- slender gray tabby she-cat Apprentice is Nightpaw.**

**Dawnpetal- ginger and white she-cat.**

**Mossnose- black and white tom.**

**Shrewtail- brown tom with a stubby tail.**

**Beetleclaw- brown and white tom.**

**Raccoonmask- Tawny brown she-cat with black 'mask.'**

**Owlface- tawny brown tom. Apprentice is Buzzardpaw.**

**Aldernose- black and white tom.**

**Honeydew- light brown she-cat with black belly and paws. Apprentice: Ratpaw.**

**Lavendereyes- ginger she-cat with violet eyes. Apprentice: Brightpaw.**

**Blizzardpelt- dark gray tom with white splotches.**

**Moonheart- Black she-cat with white spot on chest.**

**Squirrelfur- gray she-cat.**

**Eveningmist- smoky black she-cat.**

**APPRENTICES**

**Fallowpaw- light smoky brown tom.**

**Lionpaw- golden tom with long tail.**

**Talonpaw- gray tom with unusually long claws.**

**Daisypaw- light brown she-cat with a white 'mask.'**

******Nightpaw- black tom.**

******Buzzardpaw- smoky black tom.**

******Ratpaw- handsome black and white tom.**

******Brightpaw- light ginger she-cat.**

******QUEENS**

******Gooseberry- creamy gray she-cat. Mother of Owlface's kits. Sparrowkit (tawny brown tom), Spottedkit (white, black, and tortoiseshell she-cat), Jaypaw (gray tabby tom), and Mousekit (gray tom).**

******Duskfire- black she-cat. Mother of Aldernose's kits. Darkkit (black and white she-cat), and Swirlkit (Black she-cat with 'swirls' on her pelt).**

******Volepelt- tawny brown she-cat. Mother of Blizzardpelt's kit. Silverkit. (Dark gray tom)**

******ELDERS**

******Appletail- red she-cat with darker tail.**

******Emberflight- ginger tom.**

******MARSHCLAN**

******LEADER**

******Pinestar- muscular dark brown tabby tom. Apprentice is Tigerpaw (Pinestar's son)**

******DEPUTY**

******Ferretfoot- gray and white tom.**

**MEDICINE******** CAT**

******Streamshine- slender gray she-cat. Apprentice is Smallpaw**

******WARRIORS**

******Sparrowtail- pale gray and ginger tom**

******Webwhisker- pale gray tom.**

******Briarsong-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

******Frostspot- brown she-cat with a big white splotch on back.**

******Crowtalon- black tom with dark brown eyes.**

******Whiteice- pure white she-cat. Apprentice is Snowpaw.**

******Sandspots- ginger tom with darker flecks.**

******Waterfall- blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice is Fawnpaw.**

******Ambermist- ginger she-cat with dark ginger spots.**

******Sageleaf- light golden tabby she-cat. **

******Shadenose- White she-cat with a black muzzle and tail.**

******Ebonystripe- White she-cat with a black stripe on back.**

******Coldstep- Black tom with blue feet and tail.**

******Larkfur- light ginger tabby she-cat.**

******Mothtail- dappled she-cat with white face.**

******Leafstem- dappled tom with black paws.**

******Morningrain- ginger she-cat with white neck**

******Ravenflight- black she-cat.**

******Flowerstorm- brown and white she-cat.**

******Volemask- cream and brown tom.**

******APPRENTICES**

******Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby tom.**

******Smallpaw- white tom with ginger paws and tail.**

******Snowpaw- pure white tom.**

******Fawnpaw- pretty brown she-cat with white spots on back.**

******Dovepaw- beautiful white she-cat.**

******Stormpaw- white tom.**

******QUEENS**

******Deerleg- brown and white she-cat. Expecting Ferretfoot's kits.**

******Nutpelt- dark brown and white she-cat. Mother of Pinestar's kits. Speckledkit (gray tom with black spots), Eelkit (dark brown tabby tom), Furzekit (fluffy brown tom) and Hawkkit. (brown tabby she-cat)**

******Horsefoot- brown and black she-cat. Mother of Crowtalon's kit, Wolfkit. (dark gray tom with black chest and paws)**

******Poolpuddle- dark blue-gray she-cat. Mother of Sandspots' kits. Poppykit (ginger and black she-cat) and Skykit. (dark blue-gray tabby she-cat)**

******ELDERS**

******Teddy- old plump brown and white tabby. Former loner.**

******Badgerface- black and white tom. The oldest tom in the Clans.**

******Mudpuddle- old deaf brown tabby.**

******Palelight- pale blind ginger she-cat.**

******MOORCLAN**

******LEADER**

******Mossystar- young dark gray she-cat with darker paws and tail.**

******DEPUTY**

******Pooleyes- black tom with big blue eyes. Apprentice is Thicketpaw.**

******MEDICENE CAT**

******Brackenbelly- beautiful ginger cat with brown belly and chest. Apprentice is Beepaw.**

******WARRIORS**

******Fireface- pretty ginger she-cat.**

******Rippleear- brown tom with torn ears.**

******Amberglare- ginger she-cat with harsh amber eyes.**

******Cinderblaze- dark gray she-cat with only one green eye.**

******Fuzzywhisker- brown tom.**

******Tansylight- beautiful tortoiseshell tabby with green eyes.**

******Branchleap- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat**

******Marigoldgaze- golden tom with yellow eyes.**

******Dandelionface- golden she-cat with long fur.**

******Blossomstorm- calico she-cat.**

******Bonemask- black and white tom. Former rogue. Apprentice is Bumblepaw**

******Sorreltooth- ginger and black she-cat. Former Rogue. Apprentice is Cricketpaw**

******Snakeheart- black and white striped tom. Former rogue.**

******Sweetstep- light blue-gray she-cat. Apprentice is Newtpaw**

******Berryclaw- ginger and white she-cat.**

******Lightfur- black and white she-cat. Apprentice is Snailpaw.**

******Hazelspots- pale spotted tom.**

******Badgerwing- black and white tom.**

******Patchfeather- ginger, white and black tom. Apprentice is Blizzardpaw**

******Mouseleaf- brown and white she-cat. Apprentice is Lampreypaw**

******Daisywhisker- pale brown and white she-cat. Apprentice is Tanglepaw**

******Bluesmoke- blue and white she-cat.**

******Silversun- sleek gray she-cat. Apprentice is Sunnypaw.**

******Toadspring- brown and black tom.**

******Scorchfrost- brown and black tom with icy blue eyes.**

******Redfire- black tom with dark ginger patches.**

******Primrosepelt- dark ginger she-cat.**

******APPRENTICES**

******Beepaw- blue and black tom.**

******Bumblepaw- blue tabby tom.**

******Newtpaw- ginger spotted tom.**

******Thicketpaw- sandy brownish tom with messy fur.**

******Tanglepaw- black she-cat with tangled fur.**

******Cricketpaw- brown she-cat.**

******Snailpaw- brown tom.**

******Sunnypaw- golden she-cat.**

******QUEENS**

******Lambcloud- white she-cat. Mother of Fuzzywhisker's kits. Featherkit (brown and white tom), Dustkit (brown she-cat) and Snowkit. (white she-cat with one blind eye)**

******Flowerdust- tan and white she-cat. Expecting Rippleear's kits.**

******Lichenfur- gray she-cat. Expecting Pooleyes' kits.**

******ELDERS**

******Berryleap- tan tom.**

******Longclaw- pale tabby with long claws.**


End file.
